


shout at the silence

by SPCMRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ghost Castiel, M/M, Mind Reading, Mind connection, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/SPCMRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel died a really, really, <i>really</i> long time ago. Now he's stuck in a stupid school and has to listen to shitty gossip and miss the taste of crappy tater tots. He's about to give up on trying to be good. Sometimes he just wants to shut those girls up who spend all their time bitching at other people. Maybe he might finally exact revenge on the principle Metatron. If Metatron's dead, he can't keep abusing his powers right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But then someone comes along who can <i>finally</i> hear him, and Castiel's world finally starts to make sense.</p><p>Edit: On permanent hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody's gonna hear him some day

Alone until I heard you,

Lost until I met you.

Was about to do something stupid,

Then you pulled me from that edge.

Sometimes Castiel wonders if he is meant for something more. Often he stands in the middle of the dull hallways, ignored by the steady flow of students. He watches kids talk and converse. They open their lockers, but Castiel does not open his. It’s already opened, bright purple notebooks and romance novels are stacked inside. A girl with vibrant blonde hair tinted violet stuffs pens and books into her bag.

Her hand reaches into Castiel’s locker again, and pulls out a shining silver device.

“You’ll like this locker,” Castiel tells her. “It’s in the middle of the school, which gives easy access to all the classes. Would you like me to walk you to your next class?”

She finishes her text and walks off, shutting it absent mindedly behind her.

“Of course you don’t.” Castiel shuffles forward. His fingers easily turn the lock and it opens without a passcode being entered. “You won’t mind sharing your copy of Anatomy and Physiology will you?”

He flips the book open and stands in the hallway. Nobody bothers him as he reads, although someone does look peculiarly in his direction when he turns a page. Castiel reads about homeostasis until he gets bored. His fingers are numb as the book falls through his hands. The sound startles a student, and said boy walks forward. He passes through and shuts the locker, looking strangely at the fallen book.

“Thanks. I never bother closing lockers because kind people like you will do it for me.” Castiel waits for the kid to leave before turning from the locker. “Gotta make sure no one steals the nice girls stuff. What should I do now?”

“Library? Calculas? Lunch?” Castiel laughs. “Not lunch. Library then.” He tucks his hands up into the sleeves of his powder blue sweater. “Comfy yet stylish. Now to go and rent out- Erm,  borrow , Bee biology and Beekeeping. Can’t rent out, library card’s expired.”

Castiel heads through the hallways. He knows every inch of this school. Knows where all of the students go to make out in secret, where best to hide when you want to skip class. Over the years he’s learnt all the passcodes to the school’s files. Ironically enough he doesn’t even need them anymore.

“Three knocks normally does it.” Castiel pauses by the door to a classroom. There’s a tiny glass pane peering into rows of bored students. Castiel knocks, once, twice, thrice. The kids all look up and gasp. Castiel chuckles and hurries on before he gets in trouble. He scoffs to himself, “can’t get in trouble anymore. They can’t see me. Tiny like a bee. Quiet like a mouse. I do like mice.”

The library is entirely empty bar the aged lady manning the desk. “Hello Ellen,” Castiel greets. She doesn’t respond. Frustration builds in his chest, and he petulantly knocks over a stack of new books Ellen was working on labeling. “You notice me when I make a mess but when I’m nice you don’t even look up. Maybe I should make more messes.”

Luckily for Castiel, Ellen is hardly bothered by annoyances. She looks at the fallen stack of books and tssks. “You sound like a snake. I like snakes except I haven’t seen one for a long, long time. Other than pictures in books. Books are never to scale. It’s maddening.” Ellen collects the novels before aligning them into a tower once more. She returns to her work. Castiel can’t help but pout. “Bye then.”

Much to Castiel’s pleasure, the school’s library is vast and extensive. “In comparison to other schools which I have never been too. Stupid. I should try the east exit again. The children always leave that propped open and the janitor constantly goes out for smokes. Maybe the smoke will lift me away this time. I wish I could smoke.”

He finds the old journal about bees easy enough. Castiel slides the book out and lets it drop to the ground. The thump echoes, and he makes sure Ellen doesn’t get up to investigate. She doesn’t. “Thunderbirds are go. Maybe I can finish it this time. Read about their mating cycles. Sexy buzzes and tail wiggles and blushing yellow and black stripes. Sometimes I wish the library held movies. I miss the pictures.”

There was something devastatingly catastrophic about the way libraries recycle their books. “Never keep my favorites for long. Don’t read the good stuff anymore. Always vampires and supernatural and sci-fi and romantic fluff.” Castiel has of course tried to read said books, but they never hold his attention for long. He loves books with facts and unusual concepts. One of his favorites has been the one about chameleons but unfortunately Ellen threw that out along with the biography of Mike Tyson.

“Bees and their complicated ways. I could never be a bee. Too much buzzing and honey. If I had that much honey there’s no way I would ever be able to focus. Too much sugar.” Castiel reads for a few hours. The book is long and extensive and satiates his appetite for bee facts. He’s not very annoyed when Ellen finally comes and picks up the book to put it away. “Thank you for your kindness boob lady.”

Ellen leaves him in the science section.

“Where will my next adventure take me? To the steaming pile of tater tots? To the bubbling waters of the restroom? Perhaps I shall annoy the freshmen.” His sweater is too long and he tries to manage the flappy sleeves. A bunch of students are entering the library as he leaves. He hopes they won’t take out any of the books he likes. “Sometimes I want to save all my book minions and ride the librarians cart to freedom.”

His plan to annoy the freshmen goes swimmingly. Castiel begins by shutting all the blinds at the same time. That freaks the youngsters and frustrates the teacher. Castiel then messes with the computer and consequently the entire electrical circuit of the room. The lights go out and kids scream. “Winner, winner, chicken dinner~” Castiel chants as he leaves the room. He doesn’t even bother laughing this time. “Too much effort. I’m getting lazy with my old age. Should my hair be turning gray yet? Perhaps I should switch to prune juice.”

Castiel makes a quick stop at the restroom. There’s nothing out of place when he checks himself in the mirror. “Looking gorgeous, hot stuff. You should ask someone out. Take them on a date. Show them the world and all the rest of the stuff Aladdin mentions.”

His magic carpet- feet- take him to the cafeteria. It’s not quite lunch yet so Castiel makes his own conversation as he assembles tables in a particular layout. “Did you hear how Metadouche raised the price of pizza? Yeah I know. Not to mention he’s cancelling the debate team to save money for the football competition. Someone should really change his mind. Oh hey! Maybe I should. I could scare him a bunch. Maybe he’ll leave them. I know- I know scaring is bad but I don’t really care anymore.”

Castiel pauses. He feels the same unsettling feeling start rising in his chest. IT's been happening far too often lately. "Think of bees. think of the bees and the honey and the flowers.” Castiel’s heart races, and his eyes start stinging. He takes long deep breaths and finishes shoving the last table into place. By now quite a few of the lunch ladies are noticing the funky stuff going on in the back corner. “Look please look. Look all you want. Tickets are free. Enjoy the show. I’m opening for One Direction. You guys would like One Direction right?”

Finally happy with his work, Castiel shuffles back. He admires his work. The tables have been stacked and shifted in an incredible display of Castiel’s progress. Sure, Castiel was pretty scrawny but in enough years he’s learnt how to efficiently use his strength. “Oh good! You’re coming to check it out. That’s good. That’s an improvement normally the janitor deals with this but yay it’s you guys this time. Maybe one of you will finally notice me.”

The lunch ladies- all three of them- line up and look at Castiel’s creation.

“Is that…” One of them starts.

“It’s a bee,” the farthest on the right finishes.

“Yes! Yes you got it oh thank gosh!” Castiel whoops and dances on the spot. “The janitor didn’t get the flower and before that the other janitor thought my smiley face was a snake.”

It becomes apparent to them that they can’t clean the mess on their own, and so Castiel hurries into the kitchen whilst they’re distracted. He eyes the array of waiting food, spaghetti and wedges. “Oh! Popsicles! I haven’t seen these for a while.”

Castiel grabs one of the green ones and plops it into his mouth. It doesn’t taste like anything, but it’s cold and refreshing. A nice change to his routine. “Masters should be teaching now. I’ll go and listen in.”

Meg Masters had joined the teaching force of Newforge High last month and it certainly has improved Castiel’s mood. She only teaches a few classes though, the only one Castiel’s interested in being her afternoon  Grand thoughts  class.

“Can’t be late. Meg will kill me. I mean- Mrs. Masters. She wouldn’t care though. Nobody can hear me.” Castiel flinches as a student passes him a little too close for comfort. He wishes people could still understand he needs personal space. “First name basis it is.”

The class is always full, dozens of kids try to drop their classes to join Masters’ subject. Castiel doesn’t have a problem hiding at the back though. “I’m too patient. Students need to walk quicker.”

It takes a few minutes for student to fill the class, and they chatter amongst themselves. Castiel stares at the two girls sitting in front of them. “Hi, I’m Castiel.”

“Did you hear how Vikki’s going out with Jackson now? I didn’t even know they knew each other. Last I heard she was moving states but I guess that was just a rumor.”

“Well Jackson posted that he was going to see a movie with her on Friday so…”

Castiel stops listening.

Meg Masters bursts into the room soon enough. “Quiet you silly juveniles or I’ll make you all sit through a documentary about bees.”

Castel bursts out laughing.

“So today you’re going to learn about the similarity between humans and snails.”

He can’t take notes, so he makes sure to listen with rapt attention. He sucks on his now-empty popsicle stick and watches Meg’s wild blonde hair fly as she turns to address each student. Her eyes never meet the cerulean depths of Castiel’s gaze, but he doesn’t mind. Castiel wouldn’t have made it this long if he didn’t learn to have a tough skin.

Meg’s lesson is definitely the highlight of his day. He leaves the class feeling far better than before, and it seems the same with most of his classmates. There’s a beeline straight for the cafeteria though, so Castiel does a 180 and heads back into the room. He would much rather stalk Meg than listen to any more petty gossip.

“Today we can look at the video of tumbling penguins again if you want,” Castiel offers.

She takes a moment to pack up her stuff, shutting off her laptop and sliding it into her satchel. “You still haven’t put those bee stickers on your case. I had to break into someone’s locker for them. Be cool Meg.”

Castiel follows her out of the room. It’s not much of surprise when Meg heads for the staff parking lot out back. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Castiel calls as he rebounds against the doors threshold. He lands on his butt and doesn’t bother getting up. “Ouch. I keep misjudging how much room I have. Maybe someone will give me a hand up. Please.”

Nobody does.


	2. zap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel brings justice and may go a little bit mad in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dark themes (attempted murder/ somewhat uncaringness towards lifes infinite mysteries aka depressive tendencies/ Castiel also flings stuff around and trips some students)

When finally the last light turns off at night, Castiel makes his way to the staff room. For a long time he used to relax on the cot in sick bay, but eventually he learnt the couch in the staff room was far more comfortable. “Hopefully they haven’t noticed my stash under the sofa. Never clean under there. Surprised my stuff isn’t more dusty.”

He morphs through the doors and heads straight for the couch. It takes him a long time to work the tattered blue sweater out from under the couch. Gentle tugs with his mind make slow progress, but he doesn’t want to risk ripping the material more than he already has. “Music tonight. Music. Maybe something good on.”

Once Castiel has the sweater somewhat firmly in his hands, he drifts over to the radio in the far corner of the room. It’s a rare day that Castiel tries to work fragile machine’s, such as ones that play music. “Feeling controlled today. Should be able to get it to work without blowing it up again… maybe.”

As soon as his hands near the knob the radio sparks to life. He pulls back. Castiel hopes that maybe this time he’s gotten lucky, and the radio is set to a good station for once. Unfortunately there’s nothing more than classical notes emanating from the device. Castiel debates his chances of blowing up the radio if he attempts to change the station. “Like working with T.N.T. Where’s the bomb squad? Castiel here, requesting immediate backup. We have a device playing Ode to Joy that might’ve been triggered by Casper the Ghost.”

His fingers shake as he reaches out for the knob once more. The radio starts making irritating cracking sounds, and the music switches to static, then back again. “They don’t pay me enough for this.” Castiel twitches the tuning knob ever so slightly. “Actually, they don’t pay me at all.”

Two twitches later, and a very spooky incident with bursting bulbs, Castiel has the radio playing classic rock. It’s taken a while for Castiel to figure out his favorite taste of music. It’s shifted over the years from country to R&B and even a bit of pop popping up in the middle. “Time to count the ceiling tiles again. Wish I could hide books in here. Tried before though, ended up shredded. Never again.”

Castiel shudders at the memory. He’d once tried shoving books into this room, but it was pretty much impossible to fine tune his control for so long. Shoving tables around was one thing, they were sturdy and almost invincible. Books were fragile papery things. “Kind of want to go to the library tonight, kind of want to shut my eyes and never open them again.” Castiel tucks himself into the sofa, clutching the sweater tightly to his chest. It’s almost an exact replica of the one he’s wearing, only if it were affected by age. “I actually miss sleeping. Too bad there aren’t any all night LAN sessions that are ghost friendly.”

The music helps calm his swelling chest and he tries to keep his eyes shut for an indeterminate amount of time. He pretends he’s trying to win a challenge. “How long can you keep your eyes shut for? How long can you ignore the world for?” He shifts with a frustrated huff, and finally drops his sweater when his arms grow too tired. “Guess that’s time then.” Castiel shoves his sweater back under the couch. “Rest well, I’ll see you soon. Don’t eat all the mothballs, save some for me.”

He stands and dusts off his clothes, waving one last goodbye to his friend before heading from the staff room. Castiel looks left and right. “Watch for cars, hold your parents hand.” He sticks his hand out, but of course there’s no one there to hold his hand. He waits for the metaphorical green light before crossing the empty hallway. “The cops will never catch me,” Castiel reasons to himself. “No fingerprints, no DNA. I don’t even have a last name anymore- at least I can’t remember having one. Plus, I’ve done more than enough research. I’ve read so many of Stephen King’s books. That counts.”

“I can do it. It’s not like it matters what I do because there’s no jail that can hold me because I’m already fucking  trapped .” Castiel’s frustration appears in the form of a dozen locker doors bursting open around him. He pays them no mind. It’s happened so many times in the past few months Castiel has stopped caring. “Today is the day. Today is the day to try something different. I’ve tried being good, tried being quiet and hiding and listening and watching and  waiting . Now I’m going to take action. I’m going to channel my inner YOLO and take back the school.”

Castiel grounds himself, digging his heels into the tile as he faced the embellished ochre door. “Principle Metatron. You’re charged with crimes against the staff and students, from embezzling money to abusing female teachers. You’re punishment is execution. I wonder how exactly I should kill you?”

Castiel floats around the halls, humming a simple diddly as chaos erupts around him. If he wants he can think of the buzzing, the stink of smoke in the air when Metatron had started up his computers, hands resting on a keyboard Castiel may or may not have tinkered with. “I won’t crack. No matter what they ask me. I have a steely reserve.”

Paramedics rush by him, but Castiel keeps walking and humming, intent on continuing his stroll to the cafeteria. He’s hungry, despite only just witnessing Metatron being fried via electrical current. Maybe he’ll snag some nachos today. They’re always fun to eat. “Don’t like the sauce. Just cheese. All of the cheese.” Unfortunately for Castiel, the cafeteria isn’t quite open yet. “Probably delayed because of Metatrons execution.”

Castiel lifts himself up onto the serving bench and swings his legs, looking out at the wide open doors that give him a nice view of the main hall. There aren't many people running around now, but Castiel sees fireman come in decked in protective gear. “I wanted to become a fireman. Unfortunately I could never gain the muscle mass.”

It takes far too long for the lunch ladies to show up and start cooking, and by then Castiel is utterly famished in the mental sense. He doesn’t need sustenance. “I am a superior species,” Castiel reminds himself. He hops off the bench and ambles into the kitchen where a pot of cheese sauce is being melted for the nachos. Castiel grows frustrated with how long it’s taking and feels his anger become tangible. It pulses out without his consent, but he doesn't care to stop it. The cheese sauce erupts in a volcanic like explosion, spraying the boiling substance over the lady stirring it. Castiel feels a flash of guilt and shame, but it melts away quickly at a concerning speed. “Maybe if you burn, you will realise my pain and you will see me. Then I won’t hurt anymore.”

She doesn’t though. the lady simply sweats and tears up as her friend rushes over to help clean her off. Castiel rolls his eyes and steps forward. He takes a chip from the waiting bag and dips it in the sauce. It sticks in his mouth satisfyingly. “Nice. Very nice.”

He eats half the bag before he realizes that his arms don’t ache. They aren’t so quickly tired anymore. “Mental muscles.” Castiel ponders. “Is this all it took? Finally letting my strength run free? Poetic. I should write a book.”

Castiel knocks over a stack of delivery boxes on his way out.

He makes a mess all through the hall. Water fountains burst and spray water, lockers clatter open spilling books to the floor. Lights burst above him and the tiles crack where he walks. Castiel, in simple terms, doesn’t give a fuck.

“It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose,” he says to the girl who now owns his locker. “I’m not going to stop it anymore though. Thank gosh I’m not the janitor.”

As if on cue the girls books fly out and clutter to the ground.

Castiel sighs and continues on. He takes the shortcut to Metatron’s office, and is glad to find it empty. The smell of charred flesh lingers in the air. Castiel wonders if he really did manage to kill the old perv.

“Down with the king. Down with overpriced pizza!” Castiel’s passion bursts and the bastard’s desk flips over, stationary and papers falling to the ground. There’s crime scene tape sealing off the room and subsequently the secretary's office as well. “Sorry. I’m sorry you have to relocate, but you’re better off without him watching over you.”

Castiel will shamelessly admit to the fact he takes great joy in tearing apart all of Metatron’s certificates hanging on the walls. He lets his fury tear at the room, ripping through wallpaper and knocking down bookshelves, the cleanup will take weeks no doubt, but that’s what people get paid for.

“Castiel the saviour,” he shouts heroically as he darts from the trashed room.

There’s not a crowd of applauding peasants when he steps into the hall, but Castiel isn’t disappointed. “I am the silent bringer of justice. I need no thanks.” Castiel shuffles by a group of chattering teenagers. Two of which trip over nothing when Castiel nears. “I would say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.”

He takes one of their places and listens into the conversation with ease.

“But why the hell is school still on if the principle’s dead?”

“He’s not dead. Mrs. Masters said he was in a coma.”

“I reckon he’s not gonna come back to work though, right?”

“He better not.”

“What’s this about it being intentional?”

“Are you saying someone tried to murder him?”

“Well they don’t call him ‘Metadouche’ for nothing. A lot of people would want him dead.”

“Let’s just hope that Alascare gets zapped as well.”

“You mean Coach Alastair? Who made up that lame nickname.”

“I don’t know, but fuck yes kill the dick please. He keeps making everyone cry and the way he hits us with dodgeballs sometimes makes me want to report him.”

Castiel shrugs and speaks finally. “Sure. Why not?”

The students don’t hear him, but that’s not what he’d wanted anyway.

“Justice shall prevail,” Castiel declares and heads for the gym.

This time, he wouldn’t let them get off scot free. “A coma?” Castiel scoffs. “I’m going to make a coma look like a vacation in Hawaii.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. This chapter is a prelude to next chapter which won't be as dark/creepy/twisted I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://gxdreel.co.vu/)


End file.
